the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 618
In NeS1 Post 618, Antestarr the Writer comes up with a plan to escape being arrested by the police, which happened in NeS1 Post 614. He sketches out his plan to demonstrates how he intends to create a paradox and thereby create a parallel reality wherein they were not arrested and are free to go off on an adventure and leave the other reality selves in a state of limbo. Time alters and the point at which the paradox occurs is as of NeS1 Post 588. When Semievil333 the Writer's computer is thrown from the window, from it now emerges The Internet Being. This being warps reality to transform the Writers into characters from two different anime shows; Trigun and Rurouni Kenshin. Post *In a daring attempt at crossing pop-culture, former pop-culture, and cult culture, Ante comes up with a semi-brilliant idea that may send this story on yet another wildly spinning tangent.* Ante: Ok, guys, since you somehow managed to pull me through a space fold into the "new" old offices again from my remote assignment, and now we're arrested, I feel the need to pull a "Macguyver"MacGuyver article, Wikipedia.™. Now, I'm going to need a few things... First I need a sheet of paper. *Geb tears a piece of paper off of his notepad.* Ante: Ok, next I need a pencil. *Maybe fumbles around in her purse for ten minutes, finally procuring a finely sharpened #2 pencil with full eraser.* Ante: And last but not least, I need an egg, preferrably old. *Everybody looks about dumbfounded, wondering where they could find something so strange. Finally, Sem smacks Otter upside the head and an egg pops out of his mouth.* Otter: Hey, how'd that work?! Sem: OtterOtter article, Wikipedia.... synonym for water-going Weasel. Or close enough. Otter: Oh... *Ante proceeds to scribble on the paper, occasionally stopping to think. Finally he shows the crew a sketch of a line with a circle and an X on it.* Randy: Ok... and this will help us how? Ante: Glad you asked. What I am about to create is a paradox. You see, this line represents the timeline of our story. The X is where we are now, being driven to the precinct. The circle is an arbitrary moment prior to our arrest. Now, what I plan to do with this egg here is combine the power of all those who are with us now to create a dimensional divergence at that point, in essence creating a parallel reality in which we are not arrested, but rather go on a wacky quest ourselves leaving our alter-egoes hanging in the balance between life and the reset button. Geb: Oh... OK. *The egg, raised into the air and concentrated on by the writers, begins to glow subtly then to shine brilliantly. Seen from a distance fourth dimensionally, the police car leaves the office while at the same time another image runs off in an alternate direction...* (NSP: Anyone may write on either timeline, or both if they wish. Heck, we may even run into ourselves through some strange twist. Lets just see how confusing this can get eh? Well, on with the post.) *At the moment of divergence with the original reality...* *Sem's computer falls from the window with a crash. From the wreckage, a superpowerful internet-being emerges.* Being: I am free at last. Now to make the lives of those fools all the more interesting... *Doing the unthinkable, the being summons powers from the darkest parts of the internet, namely www.anipike.com, and does the unthinkable. Mixes two similar animesAnime article, Wikipedia. by melding the characters of the series with the writers.* *Masetto assumes the role of Vash the StampedeVash the Stampede article, Wikipedia., the red trenchcoat and yellow sunglass wearing protagonist with shrouded history. Destruction and violence follow him everywhere, yet he has never once claimed a life. He stands for what he believes the world is made of... "Love and Peace!"* *Sem appears wearing a black suit and sunglasses, carrying a large cross. He is Nicholas D. WolfwoodNicholas D. Wolfwood article, Wikipedia., a man of the cloth and expert gunman, carrying many pistols and a gatling gun within said cross.* *Maybe is cast into the body of Meryl StrifeMeryl Stryfe section, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Trigun_characters List of Trigun characters] article, Wikipedia. , the petite insurance agent assigned to Masetto/Vash to keep him from trouble. She acts very proper, yet carries 100 derringers "just in case".* *Otter attains the body and personality of Milly ThompsonMilly Thompson section, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Trigun_characters List of Trigun characters] article, Wikipedia., Meryl's right hand woman. She tends to be a ditz, yet hits the nail on the head on many subjects and carries a gatling stun-gun.* *Geb inherits the character of Sansouke SagaraSagara Sanosuke article, Wikipedia. , a young man who lives as a fighter for hire. He always looks to be the best or strongest and weilds the ZanbatouZanbatō article, Wikipedia. , a sword so large it can only be swung up to down or side to side (it was generally used to kill the leader of a rival army, horse and all.)* *Randy takes on Yahiko MyoujinMyōjin Yahiko article, Wikipedia. , an orphaned child from a samurai family. He is generally presumptuous and will rush into things, wielding a wooden sword.* *Losien becomes Kaoru KamiyaKamiya Kaoru article, Wikipedia. , a young lady left in charge of a swordmanship dojo, teaching people to use swords to protect, not to kill. Her temper ranges from mild to very hot, depending on the situation.* *And finally, Ante is thrust into the body of Kenshin HimuraHimura Kenshin article, Wikipedia. , a man who used to kill for the army but was too good and chose to leave after the war for independence was over. He now uses a reverse-blade sword (that's a sword with the blade on the wrong side for slashing for those who couldn't figure it out), and uses a style of swordsmanship from which few people can stand after a single blow.* *Looking at each other they realize something is horribly wrong. Can they find the being that bestowed these forms upon them? If so, can they find a way to make it make them normal again? Find out next time.....* Notes Britt's Commentary "In this post the Writers seem to enter as the Story's protagonists over the original Characters." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post